


Professor R. J. Lupin

by crossingwinter



Series: Somewhat canonical [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Pottermore backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where, precisely, did Remus get his suitcase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor R. J. Lupin

He got it from Sirius.  It was a joke, teasing him for always correcting Professor Kendemore in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  (“Your first mistake, Moony, was paying attention in the first place.”)  He was sure that it was Sirius’ idea—Peter would have (and did) give him books about how to teach Defense, and James gave him a Muggle textbook on classroom management.

The tragedy of it all was that he could think of nothing he’d rather do—and Dumbledore would probably let him do it.  But he wasn’t so desperate to try for a job that was doomed to only last one year.  He didn’t want to think about what might cause it to only last one year, what part of the curse would get him.

He almost threw it out when James and Peter died, unable to bear the memory of Sirius’ kindness.  He wasn’t sure why he kept it.  But after the only year he taught, he was glad that he had.


End file.
